


Titans of the Sea

by EternallyDeceased



Series: Attack on Pirates [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of things will come later, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Just hold on, M/M, Multi, Older Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyDeceased/pseuds/EternallyDeceased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Armin Arlert, are going to take on possibly the greatest task in your life. Jean Kirstein, the most feared pirate lord of the seas, has attacked and you have taken it upon yourself to bring him to justice. Something has always been on the horizon of your life and this looks like it. It's your chance to cement yourself as one of the greats.</p><p>However life on the sea changes, things aren't always what they appear in this world, and soon enough your up against something much greater than what you first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha this is terrible and short but whatever  
> It's official title is Titans of the Sea; The Pirate Lord and the Great Commander  
> You can find me and other works at: http://actuallyjavert.tumblr.com

You dream of cannons and gun fire. Screams and smoke. Burning buildings and burning flesh. You dream of death, and when you wake your body is heavy and the room is cold.

It’s going to be a long day.

Pealing the clothes from your skin you bathe for the first time in what feels like forever. You only have a few days on land before you’re forced, by order of the king, to go back out to sea. You’re often gone for months at a time chasing after pirates with countless maps, various leads, and a multitude of prayers to a being you aren’t exactly sure exists.

It works every time though because with those few things you’ve been able to capture countless crooks. You feel rather proud of your accomplishments, but you hate being gone for so long. It’s not so easy being the prodigy of your peers. You sit in the water for a while. It’s gone cold when you finally get out. You dress quickly and eat a small piece of bread for your breakfast. You can’t afford to waste time on land. You get to be here such a short time you want to cherish as much of it as you can.

It’s cold when you walk outside, the sun is just rising. It smells of the sea. You love the smell. Breathing deeply you walk down the road. _I should cut my hair before I leave again._ The blond locks whip against your face. You shelter yourself from the wind and pull it back, holding it in place with a tie. Good enough for now.

Looking up at the sky you notice gray storm clouds in the distance. Grinning you take a short cut and within a few minutes end up at a friend’s house. “Eren!” The house is dark. He’s still sleeping. Taking off your jacket you set it on a chair, walking up the stairs to your friends’ bedroom. You knock and enter.

There’s a soft snore in the corner of the room, the opposite corner of the bed. You sigh at the sight of Eren asleep at his desk. You move to wake him when another voice speaks up, “Don’t wake him Armin." Mikasa’s voice is tired as she places her hand over yours. “He’s been awake all night working on the reports for Levi. That man is going to work Eren to death.”

“Let me guess. You’ve been here helping him?” She nods and rests her head on your shoulder, yawning. “You should sleep too you know. I’ll come back later.” You hold her by the waist and walk her back to the bed where she promptly falls asleep.

This is a first for you. Mikasa always seemed to be one of those people who never slept yet here she was. You smile fondly at your friends. You always spent as much time as you could with them.

The rest of the day is just a blur to you. You never went back to Eren’s place because it seemed that even on days off your job required your attention. It wasn’t until night fall you actually had time to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be because I still need to figure out the fine details of the plot, but this is a thing and I hope you liked it so far.  
> The ratings mostly just for safety. It could probably be general for now but I'm not exactly sure what direction I'm going to go in, so that's subject to change.  
> I'll leave you with this  
> Attack on Pirates has officially started!


End file.
